koeifandomcom-20200223-history
HEAVEN'S WILL
HEAVEN'S WILL is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the drama CD, Ressei Shouten Koubu. It's a solo song performed by Ryōtarō Okiayu for one of his characters in the series, Sima Shi. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :RAIN 止まぬ雨 :お前はまだ 素顔を見せない :GRAY 暗き雲 :隠れたまま 何を考える :問いかけにも答えない :私の望むところはすでに :知り尽くしているはずだ :焦らそうというのか :HEAVEN'S WILL この手の中に :奪いとってやろうか :打ちつける滴さえも :きっと畏れて消え去る :HEAVEN'S WILL この胸躍る :思うままの力を :あの天空の頂点まで :もっと貫き届かせよう :PAIN 疼いてる :痛み刻む 時の歯車よ :FATE 軋む音 :そしていつか 宿命告げるだろう :つれない素振りもいいが :意思はもう決まっているはずだ :試すように駆け引きを :嘲笑っている :HEAVEN'S WILL 何処に在るのか :お前を求めている :己を信じて行けば :やっと巡り会えるのか :HEAVEN'S WILL 探し続ける :見えない姿追って :果てなき大望を胸に :この指かざす極致へ :問いかけにも答えない :私の望むところはすでに :知り尽くしているはずだ :焦らそうというのか :HEAVEN'S WILL 叶わぬ夢か :お前の影を追って :命をかけて戦い :何故許されないのか :HEAVEN'S WILL 待ち続けている :現れるその時を :焦がれるように見上げる :ああお前は何処に在る |-|Romaji= :RAIN yamanu ame :omae wa mada sugao wo misenai :GRAY kuraki kumo :kakureta mama nani wo kangaeru :toikakeni mo kotaenai :watashi no nozomutokoro wa sude ni :shiri tsukushite iru hazuda :jirasou to iunoka :HEAVEN'S WILL kono te no naka ni :ubaitotte yarouka :uchitsukeru shizukusae mo :kitto osorete kiesaru :HEAVEN'S WILL kono mune odoru :omou mama no chikara wo :ano sora no chouten made :motto tsuranuki todokaseyou :PAIN, uzuiteru :itami kizamu toki no haguruma yo :FATE kishimu oto :soshite itsuka sadame tsugeru darou :tsurenai soburi mo ii ga :kokoro wa mou kimatteiru hazuda :tamesuyouni kake-hiki wo :azawaratteiru :HEAVEN'S WILL doko ni aru no ka :omae wo motometeiru :onore wo shinjite ikeba :yatto meguri-aeru no ka :HEAVEN'S WILL sagashi tsuzukeru :mienai sugata otte :hatenaki negai wo mune ni :kono yubi ga zasu tokoro he :toikakeni mo kotaenai :watashi no nozomutokoro wa sude ni :shiri tsukushite iruhazuda :jirasou to iunoka :HEAVEN'S WILL kanawanu yume ka :omae no kage wo otte :inochi wo kakete tatakai :naze yurusarenainoka :HEAVEN'S WILL machi-tsuzuketeiru :awarareru sono toki wo :kogareruyouni miageru :aa omae wa doko ni aru |-|English Translation= :RAIN, this endless rain :has prevented you from revealing yourself :GRAY, what are you thinking :behind these overcast clouds? :So distant you are, that you no longer answer me :which means everything I had wished for is forfeit :I thought this would have sunken in by now, :yet I remain agitated :HEAVEN'S WILL, should I try to :lay claim to you? :Surely even a single drop I shake from you :would cause you to fear and vanish from me :HEAVEN'S WILL, you excite me :Grant unto me the will to seek power :I must pierce further into this age :to reach the peak I desire in that sky :PAIN, the ache, :the abominable grinding of the gears of time :FATE, that creaking sound, :which will someday herald my destiny :My heartless behavior is acceptable, :I thought I had decided upon this long ago :Yet, as if to fool myself, I bargain again :with a dry chuckle :HEAVEN'S WILL, where are you? :I desire for you :If I am to believe in myself, :will we finally meet again? :HEAVEN'S WILL, I search endlessly for you :for the form blind to me, :for the unfulfilled wishes in my heart, :my fingers only seek your perfection :So distant you are, that you no longer answer me :meaning my wishes will never come to pass :I thought I would have accepted this by now, :yet the calm will not reach me :HEAVEN'S WILL, are you an impossible dream? :I chase your shadow :I fight with every shred of life I have remaining :Why do you not permit me to be with you? :HEAVEN'S WILL, I continue to wait for you, :for the time when you will appear before me :Yearning for you, I look above :Ah, where could you be? External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category:Songs